November 4, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:03 Dragonian King POO. BRAIN. SHARK. (rflol) 6:04 Flower1470 :P Hey Silly 6:04 Dragonian King hi 6:04 Flower1470 that's actually a Adventure Time reference If something's really dumb and acts like it doesn't have a brain they say that it has "poobrain" 6:06 Dragonian King lol 6:07 Flower1470 Finn: Maybe we can just...politely ask it to leave. go outside and talk to the horse. Jake: Hey! Get out of here, horse! I want to go to sleep, and you're creeping me the math out! Finn: Whoa, man! Let me try, diplomat style. over to the horse Pardon me horse, I beseech thou to split from mine land, this night. But I welcome thee to come back for some luncheth, some other day. Okay? horse's pupils dilate then contract. Jake: Forget it, man. This horse is whack. It's got poo-brain. --- Jake: I have an idea! up to the horse, and flakes a blindfold on his face I did it! Ha-ha! He can't stare at us if he's blind! Finn: Look, man. behind Jake horse's eyes are sticking out from under the blindfold Jake: Wh..why?! Stupid blindfold! What's your deal, screwy?! Why are you messin' with us, huh?! Finn: Jake! That horse is whack with poo-brain. Jake: Yeah, I know, Finn. I diagnosed this horse with whacked out poo-brain five minutes ago. Finn: Dude, poo-brain means we can lure it away from here using music. then appears on-screen Everything brainless likes music. Dragonian King has left the chat. 6:09 Flower1470 I scared him away with AT D: Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:13 Dragonian King poobrain chat You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:15 Flower1470 loool grr now im starting to lag DANG IT SILLY KEEP YOUR LAG TO YOURSELF You are now away. Dragonian King lol 6:56 Loving77 Hiii silly 6:57 Dragonian King sup peep tell your crazy sister to get back on lol 6:59 Loving77 I thought getting new pictures was my job SILLY Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:02 Flower1470 darn lag 7:04 Dragonian King wb yea peep? 7:04 Flower1470 oh yeah new pictures You swa Fip's and Shark's new infobox images i added? wow saw* Flip's* 7:05 Dragonian King no i saw whale's 7:05 Flower1470 well ik you saw Shark's Check flip's Peep, I gave you the list for the others? 7:06 Loving77 I said I'll take care of it 7:06 Flower1470 I found a good one of Flip in the gallery sorry just trying to help 7:07 Dragonian King cool 7:07 Loving77 There's a better one in the gallery 7:07 Dragonian King i liked the one where he gets shocked better 7:07 Loving77 I'm taking care of Shark now 7:07 Flower1470 @Peep ok fine I tried my best. dont shoot me down like that. geez 7:10 Loving77 I didn't want someone taking my job. :P 7:11 Flower1470 I wasn't. I was attempting to help you out and make the process go faster. Remind me to never help you again. Just so I don't get murdered for trying. 7:12 Loving77 Lily we have plenty of time. No need to go faster 7:13 Flower1470 I know. But I still want to keep moving. It's not over 'til it's over 7:14 Dragonian King zexal is disappointing 7:15 Flower1470 :O 7:16 Dragonian King i'd rather watch spongebob Lily I invented a new ship 7:16 Flower1470 oh yeah? 7:17 Dragonian King I call it ShipShipping TitancxIceberg 7:17 Loving77 ... boo 7:17 Flower1470 LOOOOL 7:17 Dragonian King BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! File:Yugiohzexalepisode81 4.png why is Flip. and he's not a scientist. beating up that skeleton monkey dude? 7:20 Loving77 He's not 7:21 Flower1470 that's his monster He's falling 7:21 Loving77 He's holding on to it 7:21 Flower1470 and holding onto it for dear life lol 7:22 Dragonian King oh (let go flip let go) Loving77 Guys we have two chooses for the Shark picture.... 7:22 Dragonian King choices* 7:24 Loving77 Pardon my bad spelling 7:25 Dragonian King okay 7:25 Loving77 Chat is lagging so bad http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Shark22_zpsa111f90e.png Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:25 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Shark45_zps6958e862.png 7:26 Flower1470 im back? hooray LOL THE SECOND ONE 7:27 Loving77 Silly what do you think? 7:28 Dragonian King I don't like either of them because they have Whale in it i like the second one more 7:28 Loving77 ok :P You are now away. How are the new pictures looking so far? 8:01 Dragonian King great Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 8:09 Flower1470 ugh this lag is horrible Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:10 Loving77 Why is chat lagging so bad? 8:10 Flower1470 idk still here? ok Did you take care of all the messy infobox pictures, Peep? 8:18 Loving77 Yup 8:18 Flower1470 Awesome Do you guys think we're ready to start phase 2? 8:19 Dragonian King brb You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:33 Flower1470 . .... . . . . You are now away. You are no longer away. .. stage two or no??? You are now away. 8:50 Loving77 YES You are no longer away. 8:51 Flower1470 Silly??? 8:55 Dragonian King baaaaaaack uh idk sure 8:55 Flower1470 Yay 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:56 Dragonian King same bye guys 8:56 Flower1470 Bye Dragonian King has left the chat. Loving77 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013